The Silver Serpent's Kiss
by Rebbie
Summary: The Silver Serpent once was a very powerful possession of Salazar Slytherin. Now, with this power in his hands, Lucius assigns Draco the task of using the object to bring more wealth to the family and to Lord Voldemort. Slash, prostitution, and other. R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. do, bless them. They've done a great job, eh?

**Summary:** The Silver Serpent once was a very powerful possession of Salazar Slytherin. Now, with the power in his hands, Lucius assigns Draco the task of using the object to bring more wealth to the family and to Lord Voldemort. Slash, prostitution, and other. R&R!

**Warnings:** So far, prostitution, very subtle hints of slash, and incestuous thoughts. Oh yeah, and drugs.

**Ch.1 The First Kiss**

The hall spun out of focus, Draco fell back against the couch. He was in the large ballroom. In a corner was the sofa, he was now reclining on. The small blonde laughed hysterically as he brought the white roll to his mouth. When he took it away, tendrils of smoke released themselves from a small slit in his partially closed lips.

"This Muggle shite is better than it's cracked up to be. A ton better than father's stinky cigars. The only thing they're good for is sex appeal. Hah! Crack!" Draco laughed at the word he had used earlier. Quite fitting really, considering what he was smoking.

"Draco Malfoy! Where the bloody hell are you!" A loud voice boomed through the house. Draco didn't even flinch. He was used to his father's spell by now, after sixteen bloody years of hearing it. You know the spell, the one that makes your voice a million times louder. Well, this one's sort of like that one, but this spell only makes the voice boom across the mansion, making his father's voice echo in every crook and cranny in every God damned room.

Draco cursed. How righteous of his father to disturb him, right in the middle of getting high. Perfect timing as usual. Draco knew why his father wanted him. Lucius always called for Draco after a Death Eater meeting. Usually he called him for helping him out in the office, but sometimes Lucius actually wanted Draco to do something special, like a mission. So, Draco always went to the office, hoping to find Lucius absorbed in his work and not sitting back in his chair looking impatiently at the door for any sign of Draco's arrival. Draco knew that once he was seen there, he couldn't leave, and Lucius would put him to all kinds of horrible jobs. Lucius was no fool though, and if Draco tried to look into the room without catching his attention, his father would know. And his job would be ten times worse.

Standing up, Draco threw down the butt, and stamped on it. The house elves could take care of that mess. He left the dark stain of burnt wooden floor and made his way up the grand staircase and to his father's office. He tentatively put an ear close to the door, hoping to hear a rustling of paper.

Instead, "Come in Draco," came the soft voice of his father, obviously in a good mood, or worse in a bad one. Draco was never sure. Sometimes Lucius appeared happy and was really pissed. Other times, it was visa versa.

Draco sighed, hoping his Father wouldn't mind the smell, clinging to Draco's robes. The smoke. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"Well, hello. You don't seem to be in a hurry. Do you not fear me being angered by your tardiness?" A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Draco shrugged uncomfortably as he stayed in the doorway. No way he was getting closer without demand. Of course Lucius would give it.

"Draco, you look nervous. Why? Do come closer. Come, we need to talk." Lucius motioned lazily towards himself.

Slowly, the boy made his way over to his Father, hoping he wouldn't notice the way he smelled. Unfortunately Lucius always seemed to do exactly the opposite of what Draco hoped.

"Draco, have you been smoking again? You are a naughty boy. But do not worry, I was as well." Lucius laughed shortly. "Now, you know that even as well off as we are now, we cannot afford to do anything we want. The income I bring to this family through my job is not enough to spend leisurely. Come closer and I'll tell you a secret. I have a special job for you."

A very small amount of pride could be heard in the base of his voice. This encouraged Draco and he moved to stand right at his father's side. "Yes, father. What is it?"

"You are so curious for one still so inexperienced. Draco," Lucius almost purred pulling Draco to him, then into his lap. Draco just let him, by now he was used to his father's weird perverted fantasies. "The Dark Lord has a special job for me. And in order for me to go through with the plan, I will need an excessive amount of money. Money, as most people know, does not come easily. Draco, I am going to widen my network of alleystreet workers. Alleystreets are what you may refer to as prostitutes, Draco. But you see Draco, mine are different. By leave of The Dark Lord, I have used one of the great Salazar Slytherin's greatest treasures to make me their master. The only thing they can ever do is serve me. Unless of course the curse is overcome. That's not bloody likely though. Anyway, I want you to help me." A sudden wave of fear passed through Draco's stomach. He didn't want him to... "Your job is to round them up for me." Draco almost sighed in relief. Later he realized how foolish he was to think Lucius would make him one of the whores. Only a severely desperate situation would call for that. This didn't seem so.

"Round them up? How exactly will I round them up?" Draco looked at his Father questioningly.

"You're so silly Draco. The Hogwarts children of course. One at a time, get them alone. Then, proposition them. If they refuse, use the weapon. However, if they accept, send word to me. I will meet with them and I will use the weapon, but they will be well paid and not in as bad of a position as the others. I like people who are willing to serve me, but feisty spirits are the most fun to tame. Can you do this for me, son?"

Draco nodded slowly, feeling his father's arms tighten around him. "I will father," he said affirming his nod.

"Good, good. This will be fun, yes. Tomorrow you'll be going back to Hogwarts, isn't that right?"

"Father," Draco began slowly, "what is the weapon?"

A smile crossed Lucius's pale face. Draco could tell, his father had been waiting for him to ask that question, or something like it.

"I am glad you asked that, Draco." Lucius said contentedly. "The weapon is called the Silver Serpent. You see, when not in use, the artifact looks like a mere necklace with a snake on it. But when the Serpent's Kiss begins, the creature comes to life. Draco, the Dark Lord has given us permission to use one of the great Salazar Slytherin's most powerful items. The Serpent will bite the person, and you tell the snake to make me their master, and so I will be."

"I don't understand father. Is it like the imperious curse?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, no. Much, much worse. You see, the cursed ones will still have a mind of their own. But if they ever disobey me to even the smallest of orders, the Silver Serpent will come to life again for them. It will kill all who they hold dear in their hearts, every single person they care about. If they are heartless and care more for themselves than the lives of others, then they do become practically mindless. They will still go on with their days the way they had before, and act the same, but they will never be truly alive again. So, either way, I will have them."

Draco had to work hard not to shudder. The thought was terrifying. Being controlled and never being able to do anything about it. "Is there a way to break the curse?"

"Hmm, the only I can see would be if I released them. Or perhaps if the Serpent was defeated. Like I said before, it is highly unlikely. There's nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about. That answer was cause enough to worry, but Draco wasn't so afraid. He was doing the choosing and he would not choose anyone who he might regret having chosen. He would choose his enemies. Although they might be slightly harder to get alone than others. Maybe a few Hufflepuffs as well. He would just have to wait and see what happened. After all, anyone was better than himself.

Draco smirked over his first prey. This would be the biggest catch ever. He, Draco Malfoy, had the famous Harry Potter. And soon, the boy wonder would belong to his father, Lucius Malfoy. What a treat. Potter, the tart. Hmm. That didn't sound right. Harry the whore. Ah, whatever. It didn't matter. Potter would soon be humiliated beyond believe. He would kiss Draco's feet, and beg for death. Hah!

"Hmm, how's it in there, Potter. Hot? Are you cramped?" Draco laughed, in his best impression of his father. Hopefully it sounded just as menacing. "Now to the curse."

Draco looked for a second longer at the sack that was tied tightly around Potter's throat, the sack contained his entire body except for his head. His head was covered by a dark hood, that magically muted any sound from within. Then, with a smirk that would do the Dark Lord proud, Draco pulled off the hat. He gasped in horror at the shock before him.

"You!" He spat in disgust. "Where's Potter? Those bumbling fools! They've botched up my plan! Arrghh! Damn you to hell, Weasley!"

The weasel glared up at him, trying to talk through the sock tied into his mouth. All that Draco heard were angry groans. The red haired boy thrashed about trying to get out of the sack.

Draco paced about in front of the long bed Weasley had been laid on. How could this have happened? Draco had been hoping to get Potter, instead he got the lousy, big mouthed side kick. Draco slowed down and glanced at the boy jerking wildly on the bed, bangs clinging to his forehead with sweat. Weasley wasn't hideous, although Draco would never really admit it aloud, and him being a prostitute would still affect Potter. After all, everything happened for a reason right? Why not. Besides, if Draco didn't have his father someone soon, he'd be furious.

A smirk replaced the pained look on Draco's face. He turned to the Muggle lover. "All right Weasley, tonight you will learn that a Malfoy is God."

Weasley's eyes widened slightly. He had no idea what Draco meant. He would soon know. Draco pulled out a long silver chain from inside his robes. On it, was a medallion so large it hardly seemed right. There, on the medallion, was a silver snake. The snake slithered around the chain so that it almost seemed that it was moving, however the reptile was still.

Draco raised the necklace for the redhead to get a good look. Then he said in a malicious whisper, "Silver Serpent, I call upon thee, to perform thy kiss, and make him servant to the master. Make him serve Lucius Malfoy of Wiltshire Mansion."

Draco almost jumped when the snake moved. The serpent slithered off the chain, and down Draco's arm. Draco shuddered at the feel of the scales on his skin. The thing felt so real. He couldn't keep his body from trembling all over. The snake was so small, but a kind of power radiated from it. Draco wanted to run, or to hide. But pride kept him there, he had to go through with this. The serpent jumped, in a way that looked to Draco's eyes like flying, to the bed. Slowly, it made its way up the sack, where Weasley was still, his eyes glazed over in horror, as he stared into the slitted eyes of the silver snake. The snake stopped when it was right in front of his face.

"Ronald Weasley of The Burrow. Do you accept Lucius Malfoy as your master, to serve him until the day that he releases you. Do not be hasty, for if you deny me and your master, I will come for your loved ones. And through their deaths you will suffer greatly. Should you not have loved ones, I will come for you. Pain and torture come to all my prey. Choose wisely, boy, your fate will lie in ones hands. Will it be mine, or will it be Lucius Malfoy's of Malfoy Manor. Do you accept?" The snake said, in a clear voice, only with a slight drawing out of his S's. It was low and deep, intimidating. Draco almost cowered. And the thing wasn't even looking at him.

The bonds flew from Weasley's mouth. The sack melted away to leave the red haired boy lying in his night clothes, with no sign of him being taken hostage only an hour before. Weasley gaped at the snake. Had he taken in all the things it had said? Did he understand?

"His job," Draco said shakily, as he was supposed to, "will be to bring in money to Lucius Malfoy. He will be my father's prostitute. He will serve him well, and do all that is required of him. Ronald Weasley, you must accept this. The Great Silver Serpent does not lie. If you do not, he will come after your family, and everyone else dear to you." Draco surprised himself, he almost sounded like he was pleading with the boy. Shouldn't he want Weasley to refuse? Shouldn't he want Potter, the Mudblood, and those Muggle lovers dead? Somehow, the thought of him causing it though wasn't so pleasant. Killing had to get easier with time. Draco didn't know how he'd handle it the first. He shuddered. Please Weasley, don't put this on me.

The boy didn't even look at Draco, he seemed to still be in the serpent's trance, but he had heard every last word Draco had said.

Slowly, and ever so quietly, Weasley answered the question. What choice did he have? "I accept." No one could see the Silver Serpent and doubt its readiness to kill. Draco was only afraid of murder without reason.

The snake moved closer to Weasley. The boy's shirt unbuttoned and fell from his shoulders magically, revealing a smooth and freckled shoulder. The serpent moved in, teeth bared. The Kiss. With surprising swiftness, the snake buried its teeth deep into Weasley's flesh, right on his collarbone.

A loud, ear splitting shriek filled the silent night. Draco knew no one outside the room could hear. Part of the curse. Only those involved would ever know what happened there that night. Although, he couldn't help but wonder at the thought of old Dumbledore running in. Weasley's body went rigged. His eyes overflowing with hot tears off pain. His mouth open wide. Draco knew that he was now in too much pain to scream. The white hot agony that accompanied the bite was worse than crucio, maybe not in immediate pain, but the hurt ran deeper. Straight to the heart, to the brain. It didn't just hurt physically, the mental and emotional pain was said to be close to unbearable. Draco's father had said that weak minds sometimes broke during the process. The person, crazy, or even dead, after the experience.

Draco looked at Weasley. At his face, into his tortured eyes. In a second he was on the floor. Emptying his stomach of every single bit of food he had taken in earlier that day. This had to get easier. How did the death eaters stand it? How could they enjoy it? Did it get easier?

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I want everyone to tell me what they think of this. I wrote this chapter about a year ago, but never really got the chance to go anywhere with it because of other stories taking up all my time. After all this time, I'm still interested in it. So, it's gotta be love. I want opinions about where I should go with it and how the plot seems. Also, if anyone would like to offer their services as a beta that would be nice. My previous beta has moved, so it's not as easy to get her to read my stuff, and if I waited for her, it would take months. So, lol. Please R&R. I'm counting on all of you. Also, you can contact me at Rebbie(underscore)malfoy at yahoo or, if that doesn't work, Theseconddragon0 at aol. Thanks for reading.

-Rebbie


End file.
